Mine
by iamsuperlocked
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas are in London following a demon they've been hunting for months. They end up running into Sherlock and John. Sherlock takes and instant liking to Castiel due to the fact he reminds him a bit of John, not only that, Castiel is fascinated by Sherlock's ability. When the two fall into a mutual appreciation and fascination, it leaves a very, very jealous John and Dean
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I've never done a crossover before so I hope this is alright. I got this idea and it just stuck so I had to get it out there are more chapters to come and I really hope you like this one!**

* * *

"You think he killed her and the guy from yesterday?" Dean asked Sherlock, they had barely been there for five minutes, there was no way this guy knew that.

"Oh, I don't think; I know." Sherlock replied as he began listing off his deductions before the Winchester's and Cas even had a chance to ask. The three looked at him, both surprised and impressed, Dean a bit doubtful. John simply looked on, smiling to himself, proud of his detective and wanting to show off his skills even more to this odd group of men.

"I'm getting real sick of you doing that real fast there pal." Dean said, this being their second murder Sherlock interrupted. Some Lestrade guy, apparently the lead inspector, had called him in on both cases since they had to act like they were just as clueless and having to pretend the man they were hunting was just a guy, not a demon they've been chasing for upwards of a month due to his involvement with Metatron. Of course they knew the demon killed both the victims, previously demons. Dean was getting real sick of this smartass. Cas on the other hand was anything but.

"That was actually really impressive, don't you think Dean?" Cas asked the older hunter.

"Sure. I guess." Dean said shrugging off the angel's question as he turned to talk to Sam.

"It was quite impressive, don't listen to him." Cas offered to Sherlock, which made the corner of Sherlock's lips turn up slightly.

"Thank you." Sherlock said sincerely, making John raise his eyebrows. Hardly ever did Sherlock actually mean those words. They were usually saved for himself or Mrs. Hudson, hardly ever strangers. But Sherlock immediately was taken to the angel, though completely unaware of his actual identity as an angel. Cas reminded him a bit of John, a bit on the shorter side though not nearly as short as John, most likely an ex-soldier with some family issues, quite clingy to the blond man in the leather jacket who had shown nothing but his displeasure towards Sherlock's presence. He had a soft smile and Sherlock quite liked his trench coat. He'd curse himself later for the blasted sentiment of comparing this stranger to John, but for now, he took to the odd man.

"So you do that all the time?" Cas asked curiously as he looked at the dead woman, trying to pin point all of the things Sherlock pointed out.

"Yes it's what I do. Make deductions." Sherlock said as he eyed him up, trying to get as much as he could out of the angel's demeanor.

"Like I said very impressive, even though you're wrong." Cas said plainly.

"I'm sorry what?" Sherlock said, the comment making him stop in his tracks. John chuckled to himself.

"This man is not who you think he is, neither are the victims." Cas started ready to explain everything to Sherlock, seeing as he had yet to pick up on when and when not to share Sam and Dean's career and what he actually was.

"Alright that's enough out of you." Dean said placing his hand on Cas' shoulder, which Sherlock noticed almost immediately relaxed the angel.

"Even though he's right." Dean slid in casually, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh is he now? What makes you so sure?" Sherlock said as he looked over Dean intently.

"Sherlock don't." John whispered behind him, well aware he was about to spit out every and any deduction he could.

"We've been following this guy for months. All the way from northern Michigan to here. So if you don't mind, I think you better leave this one to a professional." Dean spat.

"A professional you say?" Sherlock said raising his eyebrows oh this was going to be fun.

"Sherlock." John scolded quickly in attempts to stop the inevitable.

"Is that why you have fake badges?" He started anyway, "You're not FBI agents at all, you're not even cops. You're not enthusiasts either because why would Americans come all the way to London just to play copper. Let's see you're nothing more than a mechanic, no, you track people but what is that hm a hunter maybe you hunt people with your brother the failed lawyer and an ex-soldier pet." Dean just had to grin at the irony of Cas being called an ex-soldier.

"Sherlock. Cut it out." John scolded.

"But John." Sherlock said turning to face him.

"I know. And no." John said sternly. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John before walking away and heading towards the main road and almost immediately into a cab where John could only hope he was headed home.

"I apologize about him. John Watson." John said turning back to face the other three. He stuck his hand out to Dean first.

"Dean Winchester." He said taking his hand.

"Sam Winchester." Sam said with a polite smile.

"Castiel…"

"Winchester." Dean quickly cut in as John took the Angel's hand

"He can be a bit of a child sometimes. I'm sorry if he offended you, he tends to do that quite a bit also but that's Sherlock. Anyway, I was hoping you'd might like to stop by our flat tomorrow? I know it doesn't seem all that enticing at the moment but Sherlock will be able to tell you much more about the man you're trying to find and definitely help you quite a bit. Feel free to drop by anytime tomorrow we will be home, 221b Baker Street. I do hope you'll stop by, nice meeting you gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make sure Sherlock isn't in the process of destroying our flat, good evening." John said with a pleasant smile before turning and heading towards the main road.

"Him I kind of like, the other one, not so much." Dean said shaking his head.

"You weren't a little bit impressed?" Cas asked Dean quizzically.

"Cas you're a freaking angel why are you so impressed by this guy."

"Because he's not an angel, Dean. It's impressive because he's merely human."

"You have to admit it's cool." Sam offered and Dean looked over his shoulder at him.

"Fine. Whatever. It's cool." Dean finally grumbled.

* * *

Later that night the boys were finally back in their motel, ready to get much needed sleep. Sam got into bed immediately but Dean sat down at the small table with Cas instead. Dean was relieved when he finally heard Sam's low snores.

"You know we have to visit Sherlock and John tomorrow right Dean?" Cas asked.

"I know. He has information we need." Dean said with a tired sigh.

"You're exhausted Dean. Get some sleep." Cas said standing up from the table.

"Sure thing buddy, I promise I will." Dean said with a small smile.

"Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"You're extremely intelligent too." Cas said proudly before disappearing before the night.

* * *

**a/n: Did you like? Don't be afraid to tell me what you think I accept all guest reviews too much love to anyone reading this see you next chapter xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Special thanks to both my reviewers, especially you Guest, since I can't pm you haha. It's so amazing hearing people like my stories. So I think there will be one more chapter after this and that's it! Hope you like, much love! xoxo**

* * *

Dean didn't like this one freaking bit. He was beyond sick of Sherlock. He was nothing but a show off; Dean just wanted to slap his stupid smug grin off his face. Honestly. He watched (grumpily) from the couch as Sherlock showed off to Cas. Cas was _enthralled_ by _everything_ Sherlock said or did. Not only that, Sherlock was mutually fascinated by the angel. Oh, yeah. Now Mr. Smarty Pants and his little buddy John were well aware of who they were. Stubborn ole Sherlock made them tell him. Practically forced it out of them and now he was drawn to the celestial being even more than before. An angel, now _that _was interesting. John was sitting beside him now looking just as pissed as he was. John of course hated the way Sherlock fawned over the angel. So what if he was an angel? He said he was fallen, like that's anything special. Why was the trio even still here? They'd gotten the information they needed. They could very well be on their way off to kill this so called demon they'd been hunting but no, Sherlock had to show off all his little experiments and deduction abilities to the curious little angel. Granted not many people took to Sherlock's abilities the way he and Castiel did but he was the one who always told Sherlock how brilliant he was why did he need this stranger to remind him he wasn't a freak too?

Sam sat in the armchair adjacent to the one Mrs. Hudson was seated in. They were watching the other four back and forth like it was a tennis match. The both wore wide grins.

"Just look at the way little Dean's jaw clenches every time Cas looks at Sher's eyes." Mrs. Hudson said with a giggle.

"John looks _infuriated_." Sam said with a snort. They loved each other's company. Finally having someone from the outside notice tension between both parings was relieving; they were no longer the only ones who saw the potential.

"When will they ever notice?" Mrs. Watson said exasperatedly.

"At least you have two humans, Cas is a difficulty. You should have seen him when we first met him. He was clueless. About _everything_. I just wish Dean would realize Cas loves him. And that he loves Cas. They've literally given everything for each other."

"At least Cas is a bit more normal now I have a '_highly functioning sociopath'_" Mrs. Hudson quoted, "They were both nothing before they had each other. Just Sherlock's presence cured John's limp, poor boy had no one. Sherlock, as you can imagine, was just a bad off."

John's heart caught in his throat. Sherlock had taken an opportunity while Castiel was fully distracted to take a few seconds to look up to John. He made eye contact with him and smiled before quickly winking. As he stared a bit longer his eyes narrowed as his eyebrows knitted together as if he was questioning John. Normally the two could have conversations like this, with only facial expressions, usually when they were at a crime scene and infront of the Yarder, mostly Anderson and Donavon. John simply shrugged he had no clue what Sherlock was reffering to this time. Sherlock's eyes slowly widened just a bit as if realizing something. He continued to look at John, only returning his gaze to the angel when he had asked him a question. John could feel his ears heating up. He was ready to go right over there and take his detective back.

_Bloody hell what am I saying, _John thought to himself, _am I really thinking this about _Sherlock? _I'm not jealous. Or gay. Right? Goddamn it John. If you're sitting here thinking about grabbing Sherlock and locking him up for only you're keeping, you're jealous _and_ gay. _

John sighed hoping the three would leave soon. He wanted his flat, but mostly Sherlock, back to himself.

Dean was ready to stomp his way right out of the shitty hole in the wall apartment when Cas adverted his gaze from something Sherlock was talking about to look at him. He looked straight into Dean's eyes and grinned. Dean's heart melted.

_Fuck what am I saying? I do not have a thing for Cas. There is just no Goddamn way. _Dean thought as Cas' laugh rang through the apartment making Dean's heart race. _Fuck, man. You have a thing for little feather ass over there, and you're jealous as all hell._

Dean casually glanced at John, seemingly bruiting, as his eyes lit up. He followed the doctor's gaze and saw Sherlock wink at him. Quickly John's ears reddened.

_OH._ Dean realized _so this guy is pissed for the same reason I am. He has a thing for Sherlock. Fuck this is embarrassing. _But Dean quickly caught John's eye anyway and nodded towards the hallway and stood up, John followed him out.

"I don't even want to think about this let alone talk about it so we're gonna make this quick. That angel over there is _mine_ and clearly that…" Dean fumbled for a word, nearly calling him a psychopath.

"Sherlock is _mine_." John filled in.

"Exactly. And I want them to stop fawning for each other just as much as you do. So I'm going to try to get us the hell out of here so you can have Sherlock back and I can have Cas back and we can pretend this whole conversation never happened."

"Deal." John said and they reentered the room together.

"Guys it's gotten pretty late I think we should head back to the hotel and regroup. You know, now that we know more about our guy and stuff." Dean tried hoping it would get the other two out the door.

"Yeah that's probably best." Sam agreed. He stood up from his chair and turned to grin at Mrs. Hudson. He moved towards the door with Cas on his heels. The angel just naturally doing whatever Dean suggests.

"Yes and it's probably time I start dinner. We don't have nearly enough for everyone." John chipped in.

"I won't be eating John but yes there wouldn't be enough." Sherlock said as he noticed his new companion resumed his familiar position beside the older hunter.

"Oh you bet your arse you'll be eating." John said sternly.

"John I ate yesterday." Sherlock whined.

"Yes and you'll be eating today as well." John ordered.

"Whatever you say Doctor Watson." Sherlock said with a scowl as the three boys and Mrs. Hudson turned to leave.

"Well hopefully I'll be seeing you around for the next couple of days. Good evening boys." Mrs. Hudson chirped happily.

"Bye ma'am" Sam said with a grin.

"So, I'm going to head down to a pub Mrs. Hudson was telling me about. I'll meet you guys back at the motel."

"Sure. You really take to those old innocent ladies don't you Sammy." Dean said with a smirk.

"Shut up Bitch." Sam said as he turned to walk away.

"Jerk!" Dean called back, "Come on Cas. Let's get back. It's kinda cold out here." Dean said softly, turning towards Cas.

"Yeah, I agree." Cas said with a gentle smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't act like I don't know." Sherlock said without looking up as he cleaned some of his experiment stuff that he had taken out to show Castiel.

"Know what?" John asked, honestly confused.

"I saw you over there all pouty and grumpy. The muscles in your fist kept clenching and I thought you were going to frown into the next century."

"Yes, uh and?" John asked nervously, his hand twitching.

"You must be very happy the little angel is gone." Sherlock whispered as he moved closer to John, his body practically flush against the shorter man.

"I uh, I mean I guess. It is dinner time…" John tried, he really tried, but his mouth was running dry and good lord Sherlock wouldn't take his eyes off of him. John thought maybe if he looked down, away from Sherlock's eyes, he paused to look at his lips then lower down towards his neck and God all John wanted to do was kiss, lick and nip Sherlock's collarbone.

"I've been watching you John. You didn't think those men we're being rude, you were getting jealous, you didn't like all my attention being on someone else especially someone I admitted reminds me of you. _You_ want my attention. _You_ want _me._" Sherlock summed up, moving even closer to John.

"And just now, you tried to avoid my eyes so you looked down, but you couldn't avoid looking at my lips before you dropped your gaze down to my neck and licked your lips." Sherlock said, now placing his hands on either side of John and leaning flush against him.

"So tell me John, you want to taste me don't you. Go ahead; I want to feel your mouth on my skin." The way John said it made it seem like it was an order. John faltered for a moment before lunging forward and pressing his lips to Sherlock's neck. Quickly he opened his mouth and made a trail of wet kisses down to Sherlock's collarbone. He couldn't resist dragging his tongue along the skin, causing Sherlock to moan. John grabbed Sherlock's hips and rocked the pair together. He brought his mouth back up Sherlock's neck and pausing to nip at his jaw.

"Quit teasing." Sherlock said angrily and grabbed John's face, pulling up his mouth to meet his. They shuffled towards the couch, lips still connected, tongues gliding along each other and fell onto the couch, leaving John to straddle Sherlock's hips. Their lips never left each other's and quickly they were each craving a bit more. Sherlock started to slide his hand under John's jumper just as the door burst open.

"Sherlock you…" Lestrade said, stopping quickly when he realized what he walked in on.

"Bloody hell!" He finished with instead.

"Fucking hell, Greg!" John said angrily.

"_GO_." Sherlock ordered, tightening his grip on John's waist, suddenly becoming fierce, "Learn how to knock, and if any of those Yarders ask make sure they know what John and I are doing instead of solving their problems." Sherlock growled.

"Sherlock!" John scolded, even though his whole body trembled at the thought of all the things he could do with Sherlock. Lestrade was already half way out the door, most likely scarred for life.

"Let's finish this in the bedroom shall we?" Sherlock said, barely letting John respond as he pulled off his jumper, trailing his hands along the extremely built solider.

"Uhn." Was all John managed as he stole another rough kiss before following Sherlock to his room.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for all the great response you guys, I'm so beyond glad you enjoy it. It means so much to me! I was going to do the Johnlock and Destiel in one chapter, but I'll save the Destiel for later ;) much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what Sherlock said back at their place?" Cas asked once they made it back to the hotel. Dean tried to not roll his eyes.

"Do I care?" He asked, making his annoyance clear.

"I think you might." Cas said very seriously as he moved closer to Dean. Dean swallowed and looked at the angel.

"Then what is it?" He asked sternly.

"You love me." Cas dead panned. Dean's mouth dropped open a bit as he tried to search for words. Cas just stood there, waiting for any sort of a response when suddenly Dean's lips were crushing his own. It hurt a bit but it was an erotic kind of hurt, it made Cas reach up and grip Dean's face. The kiss was rough and frantic, Dean had no idea what came over him but he had loved Cas for so long and now he had Cas all to himself.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas breathed when Dean pulled away to start a trail of kisses down Cas' jaw and neck while he made quick work of shredding the angel of his countless layers. Cas groaned when Dean's hands finally made contact with Cas' bare chest.

"Wait." Dean mumbled as he pulled away from Cas and grabbed his tie from where it was hanging on a chair and ran to tie it on the door handle. He casually snickered as he did it.

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas stammered.

"So Sam won't come in." Dean said with a grin. Cas tried to hide is shy smile which was quickly wiped away as he saw Dean coming at him again with dark eyes.

"God I've wanted you for so long." Dean grumbled as his lips dragged sloppily along Cas' neck. Dean pushed Cas down onto his bed and crawled over him.

"Dean, I don't think, well I'm not really, I just, not yet." Cas finally sputtered out.

"That's fine Dean. We can wait. Just keep kissing me." Dean mumbled as he leaned forward again to connect their lips.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door both boys unfazed.

"Damn it guys!" Sam hollered and they both chuckled to each other.

"We'll give him an hour." Dean said as he nipped at Cas' earlobe and rubbed at his nipple. Cas arched his back and pulled Dean back to his mouth.

"Eager little angel." Dean groaned, "Let's make this a good hour"

Dean rocked his hips into Cas' and he gasped at the sudden friction.

"This will be a long hour." Dean whispered, latching his mouth to Cas' again.

* * *

**a/n: So technically this was supposed to be the end but I wanted it to keep going and last night I got a pretty entertaining idea that I'm writing now so that might be up soon. But if any one has an idea they want me to add or a prompt or something leave it in the reviews and I'll try to add it. If you have any Sherlock prompts I have a collection of one shots for that called _i'd be lost without my blogger _where I also accept prompts. Much love. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" Dean said into the phone.

"Hi, Dean?" The somewhat familiar voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?" Dean asked trying to place the voice.

"It's John. John Watson."

"Right. What's up?"

"Uh, are you still in London?"

"Yeah haven't even left the motel yet."

"Oh did I wake you up? I apologize. Uh are you going to be in London much longer? It seems I have a bit of an issue...I think it might be more up your alley than mine."

"We can be. What's the problem?"

"Sherlock's a two year old." John said quickly.

"I know you said Sherlock tends to act like a child but I'm not really sure..." Dean started but was quickly cut off.

"No. Sherlock is literally a two year old." John emphasized, as if to prove the point Dean could hear a child wailing in the background.

"Jawwwwwwn!" the child screamed.

"Yes what? What is it? I'm on the phone with Dean."

"Jawwwn" the voice pleaded again.

"Yes alright c'mere." Dean could hear the sounds of John picking the child up.

"Sorry. But as you can see it's a bit of a problem. I mean, I'm a doctor I can handle it if you're in the middle of a case but Lestrade will be wondering where we are and possibly come looking for us and I'm not really sure how to explain Sherlock being an infant to a D.I.. Also I'm pretty sure Sherlock is fairly frustrated."

"Okay, we'll be over soon to check things out we may have to snoop around your apartment. It's most likely a witch but I'm not sure. We'll be there in about a half hour, hour tops."

"Did you just say a witch? Bloody hell what the fuck happened to angels and demons?"

"Monsters are real too. More monsters than you can imagine. Trust me you don't want to know. Don't worry, we'll take care of it you have my word."

"Bloody hell. Okay. Thank you so much Dean."

"No problem. See you."

"Good bye." Dean snapped his phone shut and looked over to Sam and Cas.

"There's a bit of a major issue down at Sherlock and John's place. Sherlock's been turned into a toddler." Dean told them.

"For godssake." Sam grumbled. "It can never be easy can it? Because when you hunt a demon, you have to fight off a witch too." Sam groaned as he made a play on "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" Dean almost laughed. Almost.

"Cas you think you'll be able to turn him back?" Dean asked, which would make their job much easier.

"I doubt it." Cas said looking disappointed in himself. Of course not.

"Don't worry about it Cas."

"It makes it more difficult though." Cas sighed. He was struggling with the quick deterioration of his powers.

"So what. It's what we do. Have bad luck." Dean said with a smirk "Let's go. I think John is having a rough time."

"Sherlock I know. The Winchester gentlemen are on their way they can help you."

"Donn like it." Sherlock said with a toddler lisp as he buried his face in John's neck.

"I know Lock. I know neither do I. It'll be all fine soon." John assured and Sherlock yawned.

"I think you're in need of a nap." John said craning his neck to look at his flat mate. Sherlock desperately wanted to protest but his infant body betrayed him and he yawned again.

"It's nearly noon. You should try and take a little nap before they show up c'mon." John said and carried Sherlock into his bedroom and placed him on his bed. Sherlock sat for a moment and looked around and looked at his bed before looking back up to John with wide eyes and a quivering lip.

"Not alone!" he wailed and lunged at John and clamored back into his arms. John's heart melted as Sherlock clung to him in panic. Between being transformed into a toddler and his mentality seeming to be a combination of normal Sherlock and an actual two year old John's heart ached for how terrifying it must be. John kissed the mop of Sherlock's hair and rocked him a bit.

"Will you sleep with me out on the couch?" John asked and Sherlock nodded. John went back out and laid down on the couch letting Sherlock get comfortable on his chest and stomach. The toddler stretched out and pressed his face into John's chest, his curls tucked under John's chin. Sherlock's little hands had gripped onto fistfuls of John's shirt and showed no sign of letting go. It took less than ten minutes for John to be sure Sherlock was sound asleep. John turned on the telly, not wanting to fall asleep himself while he was waiting for the Winchesters. About an hour later there was knocking on the door downstairs. John stood up slowly, figuring Sherlock would wake from the movement. He didn't. John sighed and carried the sleeping Sherlock downstairs and opened the doors.

"He's passed out." John whispered and led them upstairs.

"Do you want tea or anything?" John offered.

"No thanks we're fine." Sam said and sat down in an arm chair. John sat in his usual arm chair; with Sherlock still sound asleep, and Dean and Cas sat down on the couch.

"So, while he's sleeping what happened?" Dean asked.

"Well we went to bed last night and nothing was really out of the ordinary," _Except the fact I was getting into Sherlock's bed_ John thought to himself, "Sherlock would have noticed if something was you saw how he is. But this morning I woke up to him wailing and sobbing. I screamed when I saw a freaking toddler in bed with me instead of Sherlock." John blushed wildly when he realized what he said, "Took me a while to realize it was actually Sherlock. How did this even happen?"

"Usually witches pull this kind of crap but we have no clue if there's one around but there must be. I don't think a demon could have done this. Do you know if there are any angels around?" Sam asked Cas.

"No. None that I know of. I need to take a closer look at him to know for sure what the witch did but I believe they're using him to distract us from finding Greyson. I think he's up to something bigger than we thought and they're trying to preoccupy us with Sherlock." Cas said looking between the brothers.

"No that makes sense. I had a feeling he was more than just a petty demon, especially if he's been killing other demons." Dean said agreeing.

"So we have to be fast about fixing Sherlock. We can't take longer than tomorrow or we'll be screwed." Sam summed up.

"Do you mind if I look Sherlock over quickly?" Cas asked John. John looked down at Sherlock but he was still asleep, his little cheek pressed against John's shoulder.

"I would wake him up but,"

"But no one wants to deal with a grumpy toddler Sherlock?" Dean said and John laughed.

"Trust me, it's the last thing you want." John said comparing the thought to what Sherlock is like when Lestrade calls them too early. As if John's thoughts brought bad luck, Sherlock's phone started to ring, simultaneously waking Sherlock up and making him jump a mile.

"It's Lestrade." John said and Sherlock's eyes grew wide with worry. John answered it.

"Hello." John said calmly.

"Hey Sherlock, wait John?" Lestrade said surprised.

"Yeah, hi Greg it's me. Uh Sherlock seems to have come down with a minor case of the flu, nothing too serious but I'm not letting him leave the flat. Don't think he would anyway but you know how he is."

"Oh that just sounds unpleasant. Do you need me to bring anything by?" Lestrade asked politely.

"No, no we're fine I think Sherlock would be mortified of you came by anyway. I'll tell him you called though. I think he'll be okay by tomorrow."

"Alright I'm sorry. Talk to you later John."

"Thanks. Bye Greg."

"Bye." John hung up the phone and looked down at the wide eyed Sherlock.

"Good enough?" John asked and Sherlock nodded.

"Feeling better?" John asked.

"Mhmm." Sherlock said. John looked up from Sherlock and went to say something to Cas but Sherlock cut him off before he could.

"Jawn! Tea." He said simply with a pout.

"I guess I dunno can you even drink tea?" John wondered aloud. John got up to make the tea and remembered what he was going to say.

"Cas would you like to look him over now?" John said as he started heating the water.

"Yes." Cas said and stood up, coming over to John who had returned to the living room. John handed Sherlock to Cas. Cas held him at arm's length and looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Jawn?" Sherlock said with panic rising in his voice, Dean and Sam were standing around them too now, most likely making his anxiety worse.

"It's okay Lock," John started but was soon cut off.

"Jaaawn!" He wailed and started squirming.

"Here." Cas said with wide eyes and quickly handed him back to John. Sherlock lunged for John and gripped at his jumper while burying his face in the fabric.

"Hate to break it to you Sherlock but you make a damn cute baby." Dean said with a smirk. Sherlock turned and tried to lunge at him but John held him back.

"No, no, no you will not bite him." John said sternly.

"Bite me?" Dean said sounding horrified. Sherlock "humphed".

"He seems to think biting is a solution when he gets pissed off." John said as he put Sherlock down to tend to his tea. Sherlock looked around and looked up at the four men before stomping his foot and pulling at John's pant leg.

"Yes, yes alright." John muttered and picked Sherlock back up.

"He doesn't really like it when I put him down I think being so short makes him panic a bit. Now you know how I feel." John added. The statement made Sherlock giggle loudly. John looked at him in surprise having not expected the excited laughter. Sherlock laughed again this time it made John laugh as he finished up Sherlock's tea. He sat Sherlock down in his arm chair and handed him the mug skeptically.

"Please be careful Sherlock." John pleaded nervously. Sherlock looked at the mug for a moment before very carefully taking a sip. A wide smile spread across his face and he looked up at John.

"So it's alright?" John asked with his own grin.

Sherlock nodded happily and took another sip.

"So you'll be able to help?" John asked the other three.

"Yeah, but we need sometime. We need to figure out what we're looking for. It shouldn't take us too long. You'll have Sherlock back to normal by tomorrow the latest." Sam promised.

"Thank you so much gentlemen." John said as they started to leave the flat.

"No problem." Dean assured.

* * *

**a/n: So I figure you either liked it or annoyed by the kid!lock. But I just couldn't help myself. I have a two year old nephew so writing toddler Sherlock is easy for me and I kind of love it. Anyway, let me know what you think. I really hope you liked it! Honestly guys if you have any ideas you want me to include don't be afraid to mention it! Much love! **


End file.
